powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Super Sentai
Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Super Sentai (列車戦隊トッキュウジャー VS スーパー戦隊, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuja Basu Supa Sentai) is a fanfic multiple Sentai crossover featuring the ToQger's first five predecessors, along with one representing from a pre-Zyuranger Sentai series, in this case, from that of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. This fanmade crossover is inspired from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, which features two heroes from Showa Era Sentai series, with three from Heisei Era Sentai Series. Characters ToQgers Sentai Veterans Allies *Arthur G6 *Takeshi Kuroki *Usada Lettuce *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon Synopsis When the Silver Imperial Army Zone, the faction whose the main enemies to the Fivemen, once again rose to power as the Neo-Zone, start to wreak havoc into the galaxy for the first time since more than fifteen years after their defeat at the hands of the Fivemen. Having observed the rise of Neo-Zone, the Evil Shadow Army Line formed an alliance with the newly-revived faction. Creating a powerful force that the ToQgers are about to face like no one has ever before. Luckily, help has came in the form of their first five predecessors, along with one who has settled a score with Zone fifteen years passed. The ToQgers will now team up with the veterans to save the world! Plot The plot will be later announce once ToQ 6Gou's identity is revealed. Gosei Cards *Gosei Blue - Waterlens Gokai Changes *Gokai Yellow - Gosei Yellow, VulPanther, Luckyuro, Blue Swallow, DekaSwan, GaoYellow, AbareYellow, Yellow4, TimeYellow (female version), FiveYellow, Kyoryu Violet (female version), Yellow Mask, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele, Blue Dolphin, ChangeMermaid *Gokai Pink - TigerRanger, GekiYellow, Candellila, ChangePhoenix, White Swan, Gosei Pink, PteraRanger, Heart Queen, FivePink, Miss America, Kyoryu Pink (Armed On), NinjaWhite, Pink Flash, HurricaneBlue, MagiBlue *Gokai Silver - Go-On Wings (x2), Shurikenger, Big One, TimeFire, KingRanger, Beet Buster, Gosei Knight, DragonRanger, AbareKiller, Kyoryu Gold, DekaBreak, Stag Buster, DekaMaster, Kyoryu Silver, Kyoryu Red (Carnival), Gold Mode (x2) **Beet and Stag Buster are not officially defined as Sixth Rangers. Despite this, they are similar to that of the Go-On Wings. **Big One is not identified as a Sixth Ranger, but when joining with the J.A.K.Q., team, he becomes its leader. This applied to Gai when he changed to Big One as a leader-tactical team attack with Ian (Kyoryu Black) and Gaku (FiveRed). **When changing to either Beet or Stag Buster, Gai shouts the Go-Busters' henshin call "Let's Morphin'!" before the helmet is formed to complete the transformation is a homage to the series. **Upon transforming to Kyoryu Gold, Gai only does the samba dance of the five core Kyoryugers instead of Utsusemimaru's kabuki-inspired dance, this also applies when Gai transforms into Kyoryu Red and/or Silver. This also applies with Luckyuro and Candellila, who assume the forms of Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink respectively, once they change into Kyoryu Violet and Kyoryu Pink. ***It is due to the fact that the two are seen mimicking the Kyoryugers' pre-transformation dances. **Coincidentally, Kyoryu Silver is not identified as a Sixth Ranger in contrast to Utsusemimaru who is the Sixth Ranger of the main Kyoryugers. However, in the V-Cinema movie of the future Kyoryugers set 100 years from now, it is more likely that Ian Yorkland's descendant is likely to be a Sixth Ranger, due to the fact that he is the third Kyoryu Silver after Dantetsu Kiryu and Torin. ***Upon entering Gold Mode, Gai also wields the Zyuden Sword Zandar Thunder, belonging to Utsusemimaru, as part of the Kyoryugers' Greater Power given to Gai. With it, Gai can perform his Kyoryuger-inspired Final Wave called the Gokai Thundering Galactic Slash (ゴーカイ 雷鳴銀河斬り, Gokai Raimei Ginga Kiri), which sees Gai swinging Zandar Thunder with a single stroke with the sword itself releasing lightning-charged gold aura in the form of a powerful slash with devastating results, with the manifestations of Kyoryu Gold, Silver, Beet Buster, Gosei Knight, Shinken Gold, Go-On Gold, and Go-On Silver phase in and out over upon connecting the attack. The attack is inspired from Kamen Rider (Hyper) Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Typhoon attack when wielding the perfect Zecter. ****The Final Wave's name is derived from the Goggle V's giant robo finishing attack, Electron Galaxy Cut (電子銀河切り, Denshi Ginga Kiri). ****When Kyoryu Silver manifests in Gai's final wave, he is seen holding the Feather Edge sword, originally belonging to Torin, the first Kyoryu Silver. The Feather Edge was later given to Souji when the former is about to be killed by the would-be second Kyoryu Silver, Dantetsu Kiryu. **As for Luckyuro and Candellila becoming Gokai Yellow and Pink respectively. Here are other notes for their case as it follows: ***When they join the ToQgers and Sentai Veterans, they first initially appear as past Yellow Rangers with feline-like motif - TigerRanger, Gosei Yellow, VulPanther, and GekiYellow respectively. ***After revealing themselves, they transform back into Gokai Yellow and Pink, and then with female Sentai heroines with avian motif - Blue Swallow, ChangePhoenix, DekaSwan, White Swan, GaoYellow and Gosei Pink. The first two are both pink and based on a phoenix. This also follows with pterodactyl-themed Rangers - AbareYellow and PteraRanger. ***They can also transform into Kyoryu Violet and Pink respectively - the forms of their former adversaries, albeit the latter in Armed On mode. ****When Candellila Gokai Changes into Kyoryu Pink, she is seen directly in Armed On mode. Which would apply to Nobuharu Udo's descendant 100 years later. ***As FiveYellow and FivePink, Luckyuro and Candellila attack their foe with their Melody Tact and Cutie Circle and then allowing Gaku (FiveRed) to attack with his V-Sword is a direct reference to the Fivemen's "Brother Attack" team finisher technique. While in the crossover it is more of a three-man team attack since FiveRed is present among the sentai veterans, while Luckyuro and Candellila assume the use of the powers of the Hoshikawa sisters. ***Lou (Pink Flash) and Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) are sentai heroines have special powers that involves super jumping. When Candellila becomes Pink Flash, she and Yellow Buster collaborated in battle ***Yellow4 and PteraRanger are skilled in archery. Concerning the former, Jun Yabuki became Yellow4 after her predecessor Mika Koizumi dies in battle. ***Water-elemental oriented female Rangers: Blue Dolphin (Chojuu Sentai Liveman), HurricaneBlue (Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger), ChangeMermaid (Dengeki Sentai Changeman), MagiBlue (Mahou Sentai Magiranger). ****Liveman and Hurricaneger have female Rangers donning a dolphin-motif, and both are designated as blue. While Changeman and Magiranger have a white and blue ranger with a mermaid motif. Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Dekaranger (Zyuden Hybrid Magnum Finish), Magiranger (Zyuden Blazing Storm) Goggle-V (Zyuden Victory Flash), Parasagun (Battle Mode), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *FiveRed - Fiveman (Super Sentai Ball) *Gokai Silver - Gokaiger + Abaranger + Zyuranger (Gokai Thundering Galactic Slash), Gokaiger (Five core Gokai Machines) **As Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Parasagun + Zakutor + Gabutyra (Western Carnival) **As Kyoryu Gold - Sun Vulcan (Hiba Return), Pteragordon (x3; Lightning Afterglow), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) Notes *The usage of Legend Sentai Zyudenchi by Ian functions as it follows: **Using the Goggle-V Zyudenchi on the Gaburivolver allows Ian to fire his variation of the Goggle-V's the Goggle Victory Flash, called the Zyuden Victory Flash. It involves Ian standing on the shoulders of Hyde (Gosei Blue) and Gaku (FiveRed) with his Gaburicannon, a similar nod on how the Goggle-V perform this finishing move where GoggleRed (Keni'chi Akama) stands on the center above GoggleBlue and Black respectively, while GoggleYellow and Pink are above GoggleRed. In the case of Ian, while standing on the shoulders of Gosei Blue and FiveRed, while he is holding his Gaburicannon, Gosei Blue and FiveRed are also holding their Gosei Blaster (with Sawshark Headder) and Five Blaster respectively, and the two simultaneously join the team-up attack for good measure. In addition, Gosei Blue can activate his Waterlens Gosei Card to accurately land the attack. Just like the Goggle-V, it forms the "V" shaped energy from the Gaburicannon and is launched at the target, the energy is colored in a rainbow-like manner - red, black, blue, yellow, to pink; referencing to the core Goggle-V. **Using the Dekaranger Zyudenchi on the Gaburivolver allows Ian to use a variation of DekaRed's Hybrid Charging Shot, dubbed as Zyuden Hybrid Magnum Finish. **Using the Magiranger Zyudenchi on the Gaburivolver allows Ian to use his variation of MagiRed and Wolzard Fire's variation of Blazing Storm, called Zyuden Blazing Storm. It functions similarly with Allomerus, albeit the flames are tinted blue. *When FiveRed activates his core team's Zyudenchi, it sends out the Super Sentai Ball. The Super Sentai Ball functions similarly to the Fivemen's Super Five Ball, the Gorangers' "Goranger Storm", and the Sun Vulcan's "Vulcan Ball". The Sentai Veterans and the ToQgers (except for Gokai Silver; who is in Gold Mode and ToQ 6Gou) may pass the ball to each other, storing energy each time when passed to each other and kicking towards the enemy. ToQ 1Gou can finish the technique. *When inserting the Sun Vulcan Zyudenchi on Zandar Thunder, Gai can perform the Hiba Return (飛羽えし, Hiba Gaeshi), the technique used by Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle II in Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. *When Gokai Silver in Gold Mode inserts his core team's, Abaranger, and Zyuranger Zyudenchi on Zandar Thunder, he can perform his Kyoryuger-inspired Final Wave called the Gokai Thundering Galactic Slash (see above: Gokai Silver's Gokai Changes). He can follow-up this attack after the other five Sentai Veterans and the ToQgers start a team-up finish with the Super Sentai Ball. **The Legend Zyudenchis used for this Final Wave is an allusion to the recent Team-up movie with Kyoryuger and Go-Busters that featured the core teams of the Abarangers and Zyurangers respectively. Due to the fact that Gai also piloted a dinosaur-themed mecha/giant robo. Transfer Changes *ToQ 1Gou - Red To Green *ToQ 2Gou -Blue To Pink *ToQ 3Gou -Yellow To Red *ToQ 4Gou -Green To Red *ToQ 5Gou -Pink To Blue *ToQ 6Gou -''none'' Arsenal Swappings *FiveRed, Gokai Silver to ToQ 1Gou - V Sword > V Shuttler, Zyusoken, Dragon Armor *Gosei Blue to ToQ 2Gou - Super Tensword > Super Goseiger Mode (Super Gosei ToQ 2Gou) *Yellow Buster to ToQ 3Gou - GB Custom Visor > Powered Up Custom *Shinken Green to ToQ 4Gou - Shinkenmaru > Wood Spear *Kyoryu Black to ToQ 5Gou - Parasa Shot *Gokai Silver to ToQ 6Gou - D-Sword Vega > Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger Notes *The fanmade crossover is also inspired from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's team-up episode "Once A Ranger", whose team leader is a Black Ranger. The main difference between the latter is that the veteran teams consisted only a five-man team rather than six-man. **Likewise, the color choices of the team is inspired from the Lion Force Voltron. **When Gai (when transformed into DragonRanger) passed the Zyusoken and Dragon Armor to ToQ 1Gou before changing into AbareKiller is an allusion how Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Red Ranger) passed his Delta Blasters to Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) and Adam Park's (Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger) usage of the Defender Vest, albeit simulteanously. This also applies with Hyde (Gosei Blue) passing his Gosei Super Tensword along with his armor to ToQ 2Gou and Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) passing her GB Custom Visor and Powered Custom mode to ToQ 3Gou. *Just like in Operation Overdrive, when the Veteran Rangers piloted the teams' Megazords, the leader piloted the Flash Point Megazord, while the remaining four piloted the DriveMax Ultrazord. Concerning the crossover, Gokai Silver piloted his GoZyuJin, while the other five took control of GokaiOh. **Coincidentally, Operation Overdrive (counterpart for Boukenger) along with Super Megaforce (Gokaiger) are anniversary series. *When GokaiOh becomes Kyoryu GokaiOh when combining with Parasagun and Zakutor, they do not refer it with its Western name as if it was Kyoryuzin. *When Pteragordon combines with GoZyuJin to become Raiden GoZyuJin is an allusion to its combination with the Mega Winger (MegaSilver's mecha) in later episodes in Gokaiger, and the Raiden Kyoryuzin combination. *Luckyuro and Candellila, who are formerly villains and members of Deboss in Kyoryuger, guess appearances here, and briefly became Gokai Yellow and Pink respectively, courtesy when Gai lend them Luka and Ahim's Mobilates to join the fight with Neo-Zone and the Evil Shadow Army Line. **Candelilla would become the mentor the Kyoryugers a hundred years later. **It also indicated that both Candelilla and and Luckyuro have their Ranger Keys released of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. And so here, the two former Deboss members became Gokaigers exclusively in this crossover. **As Gokaigers, they also changed into the forms of their former adversaries - Kyoryu Violet (II) and Kyoryu Pink respectively. See Also Category:Super Sentai Category:Team-up Movies Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Chikyu Sentai Fiveman Category:Crossovers